


A Nightmare

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coma, Fluff and Angst, Multi, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: I have done a lot of work expressing my anger at the season 6 final pointing out that citizens might have a lot of anger towards Oliver and his Family so i decided to write a piece were Oliver comes back and his family has been hurt by his actions.Oliver comes back from prison to find his world has fallen apart





	1. Living Nightmare

When Oliver got released he was expecting warm hugs and kisses. He should have known better. AGRUS picked him up taking him back to Star City headquarters. He was kept in a waiting room he had a feeling he getting bad news from the tension in the air, the way agents kept looking his way and mumbling. He hadn’t been told anything since being back and now pacing in a waiting room wasn’t helping, John walked into the room Oliver was about to bring his brother into a hug until John gave him a sad smile, his eyes fill with tears making Oliver’s smile drop, he sat back down as John took a seat next to him both men had elbows on knees waiting, Oliver waiting for John to speak and John trying to work out how too.

“Just tell me what happened” Oliver asked his voice barely a whisper

“I really don’t know how” John responded “I want to start off with saying i’m sorry, i am so sorry” John cried like he was begging for forgiveness 

“For what?” Oliver turned to his brother but John was staring off straight in front of him

“You asked us, for me to protect them and i failed” John covered his mouth trying to muffle the sobs as tears escaped his eyes like a waterfall

“No! No” Oliver shook his head, this was a joke or a lie nothing had happened to William or Felicity they are both here and safe Oliver thought trying to convince himself “Tell me what happened John” 

John finally snapped out of of his own mind and looked at Oliver “When we got Diaz 2 months after you left….William and Felicity came back….but not everyone supported the Green Arrow….Angry citizens, criminals, co workers…Felicity got nothing but threats with the odd kind words….she went for a drive...dropping off William at a summer camp….she was on Country Falls Hill…. That road was surrounded by forests…. She went around a tight bend and another car knocked her off the road….her car went down into the forest down the hill crashing into a tree” John sobbed the words out as Olivers world crumbled around him “Someone saw what happened…. Went down to help her… the car was a wreck” 

“Is she alive? Tell me she’s alive John?” Oliver just wanted to shake John and scream at him to give him answers

John nodded “She’s alive” Oliver finally allowed him to breath again “she’s in a coma in star city general”

“And William?” Oliver asked 

“His grandparents took him back, i’m sorry Oliver you trusted me to protect them and i fail” John sniffed 

Oliver ran his hands through his hair, tears falling from his eyes. He did this. He left them both. From trying to protect them from one man he made them a bigger target. Now his wife was in hospital and his son with his grandparents. In one choice he managed to lose everything he had built. 

“Who did this?” Oliver growled

“Dale House, his wife died in the siege. At first we had no idea we thought it was just an accident but he came to the hospital and tried to finish off what he started and was arrested” John mumbled

“I want to see her” Oliver stood up looking down at his friend

“It’s not a good idea, some people are still upset its best to lay low” John confessed with a heavy heart

“That’s my wife!! I am going to see her either you take me or i go myself!!” Oliver growled. How could his friend even suggest laying low while his wife was in hospital.

“Alright then” John rubbed his eyes and stood up leading Oliver out the room.

The walked to the garage was a quiet one, right now Oliver didn’t want to speak or to comfort John, to be honest he was mad at himself, he went to jail for the team in hopes they would protect his family and it still didn’t work, if he hadn’t told the public or made that deal, this wouldn’t have happened that's all he could think as he opened the car door climbing in. 

Once at the hospital Oliver walked in with John close behind and all the nurses, doctors, patients turned to look at him, it was as if in that moment time stood still. John moved him forward taking him to Felicity’s room, all the way there people stopped and stared he just wanted to scream at them, he never liked attention when he got back from the island and now he’s shined a spotlight on himself. He pushed the door open to her room as John waited outside, she lay peacefully in bed as if she was sleeping, expect Oliver knew she’d never sleep on her back only her side or stomach and she wasn’t a quiet sleeper she’d always talk in her sleep sometimes even hold a full conversation with him. She’s hooked up to all these machines much like Thea was but he could hear the constant heartbeat the heart that gave him hope, the heart that gave so much to him even though he never deserved it. He took a seat next to her holding her small hand in his, this time she still had her wedding ring on he press a small kiss to the wedding band feeling the cold metal on his lips, he remember when Thea was in a coma the doctor told him to speak to her, that she would hear him.

“I’m back Felicity” he breathed out “i need you back, i can’t do this without you, i don’t want our last memory to be me being arrested and took away. I need you to wake up so i can apologize and spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I’m going to work on getting William back, i’m going to get a job and do thing right this time i promise, i know my promises don’t mean much since i always break them but i will try to keep this promise i just need you by my side. Your always by my side when things get tough and i always took that for granted, i took you for granted your kindness, your brain, your courage….i just never thought i’d lose you, you were the constant in my life for the past 6 years no matter what i did you was always there to either shout at me for being stupid or give me a pet talk...I’d kill right now to have you screaming and shouting at me for making that deal i know that hurt you a lot i did it to protect you and i still failed...i failed you and William but not anymore..YOU are my family YOU are all i want to protect so you need to come back to me so you can hit me or shout at me or make me sleep on the sofa for however long you want, you just need open those beautiful eyes” Oliver sobbed hoping she’d heard him, that she’d fight to get back to him.

Oliver stayed till visiting hours telling her stories of their relationship like when they went travelling like when they went to Paris and made plans for a romantic night out, they walked to the restaurant and never made it since Felicity got her heel stuck in a drainage cover and was refusing to leave the shoe behind, when they managed to get it free the heel broke and Felicity was not happy about it or when they went hiking in Finland and it started to rain heavy, they both end up slipping down a mud hill both laughing after, they must have looked like a mud monsters when they got back to the hotel but Felicity had said a ‘mud bath is healthy for skin so free spa trip.’ John took Oliver back to the loft where Felicity and William had lived when they came back, Oliver thanked John and started walking to the loft, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He enter the loft which felt cold, he looked around finding Felicity’s presence everywhere, the fake flowers in vases, throw overs on the sofa, her Tech everywhere, shoes by the door. It looked like she was coming home any minute that she’d walk through the door with a smile on her face, throw her shoes off leaving them in the middle of room along with her coat and cuddled with him on the sofa watching some sappy movie that she loved but wasn’t going to happen. 

Oliver fixed himself some ramen noodles to eat, the only thing that hadn’t gone off in the 4 months she’d been in hospital. He cleaned the kitchen taking out the bad food, giving everything a good scrub trying to keep his mind occupied, he made a list of food he needed, made a list of potential jobs he’d be surprised if anyone hired him, he might be able to get away with security guard, who wouldn’t want the Green Arrow protecting their property? He need to make a Cv and Cover letter, Felicity was always good at those things and now he was alone, he never realised how much he relied on her. Oliver took himself to the bedroom taking the sheets off the bed, laying them on the floor. He’d got use to the thin hard mattresses in prison and he didn’t feel like sleeping in bed without her. He took everything off except his boxers and dropped to the floor, punching the pillow a few times to get comforty, pulled the duvet over himself. He couldn’t switch his mind off everytime he closed his eyes he would picture Felicity driving then her car being ran off the road, he’d see the car flip as it went down the hill hitting a tree. She must have been scared, he wonders what went through her head in that moment. Did she think she’d die? Did she know it was meant to be payback on him? Did she think of him? Of William? That was all he could think about, soon enough sleep took him. He dreamt of her and William happy at home waiting for him but that's all it was a happy dream and his reality was a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months passed since Oliver had come home. William’s grandparents wouldn’t allow him to live with Oliver full time since he is a convicted felon and a vigilante but had agreed to allow William to live with Oliver in the holidays. It took Oliver two weeks to put the hood back on, the streets of Star City need cleaning but this time he had to play by the book. He managed to get a job at AGRUS with the help of John, it wasn’t ideal but it paid the bills. He went to visit Felicity everytime he could, nothing much had changed but the doctors said she was becoming more responsive, sometimes when he held her hand he’d feel her finger twitch like she was trying to communicate to him, he’d bring books to read to her while she sleeping hoping in someway her mind would turn his words into a movie in her head so she wasn’t bored. So now Oliver would spend his days working then visiting Felicity then cleaning the streets and home, he felt like a machine programed to do the same thing everyday.

Luckily the school holidays came around quick and William came to visit after Christmas, they spent December 27th having their own Christmas and now it was new years eve. He needed a new year, a new year to make things right but hated seeing in a new year without Felicity, it didn’t feel right to end one year and start another with her in hospital. Oliver allowed William to stay up so they could watching the ball drop. 

“Dad?” William asked timidly

“Yeah” Oliver smiled 

“How’s Felicity?” William looked unsure afraid he’d upset Oliver by asking

“She’s still the same buddy, just sleeping” 

“Why don’t they just give her the same stuff that woke Aunt Thea up?” William’s eyebrows knitted together 

“It doesn’t work that way buddy, different things will work on different people” Oliver rubbed Williams back in an attempt to comfort

“It was my fault” William whispered “I wanted to go to that stupid camp if i hadn’t begged to go she wouldn’t have been on that road” 

“William this was the cause of a sick man, it wouldn’t have mattered if you went to camp or not he would have still hurt Felicity and maybe you. Don’t take the guilt for this” Oliver pleaded begging his son not to take this guilt, if anyone was to blame it was himself. William gave him a nod accepting his words. 

The next day Oliver and William went to see Felicity, William told her all about school and what it’s like with his grandparents. At one point Oliver could have swore he saw a slight smile on her face like she was laughing with William. He spent the rest of the holidays taking advantage of the time he had left with his son they went bowling, movies, indoor skiing etc. He spent more time with his son in these holidays then he had last year altogether, it made Oliver feel nothing but ashamed by his actions. 

29th January was the day Oliver’s world suddenly found the sun again. He was at work helping John and a few AGRUS agents strategize when he got a phone call telling him Felicity had woke up. Oliver felt like he was walking or more like running on air as he ran out of the building to get to his car. He took a good look at himself in the mirror making sure he looked presentable for her. He put the key into the ignition then drove to the hospital to keep his promise.

______________________________________________________________

When Felicity woke up everything felt foggy, she looked around finding herself in hospital which wasn’t right! Maybe someone spiked her drink? or she yet again had another pot brownie without knowing? Felicity felt a sadness that she was alone, she thought at least someone would have stayed with her but i guess they do have classes...omg classes i am so late. Will they take being in hospital as an excuse? She lay in bed trying to get up but she felt weak, a nurse came in who saw she was awake and left coming back with a doctor. The same nurse fluffed her pillows then got her a cup of water with a straw bring it to Felicity, she took a few sips, smiling at the nurse as a silent thank you. The doctor stood at the end of bed watching her every move, he was an older guy maybe in his 50’s if she had to guess, grey hair and glasses. 

“Mrs Queen, how are you feeling?” He asked

“I feel like you got the wrong chart” she laughed, looking to the nurse who was giving her a puzzled look

“Why’s that?” 

“I’m not called Mrs Queen, i’m Miss Smoak” she shook her head slightly, are these guy idiots? Maybe this is a prank? 

“I’m going to ask you a few Questions Miss Smoak” he said her name like a joke, rude doctor much? “What's your full name?”

“Felicity Megan Smoak” 

“Birth date?” 

“4th September 1989” 

“Age?”

“20” 

“The date?”

“I don’t know the exact date but last time i checked it was 6th of April 2009”

The doctor took some notes down looking from the chart to her making her feel uncomfortable. The nurse looked down at her sadly as Felicity just felt confused. Maybe they should tell her what’s wrong other then giving her puppy dog eyes!

“Miss Smoak its 29th of January 2019, you was in a car accident and have been in a coma for 7 months. Now amnesia is common, we know there is nothing wrong with your brain at all so this memory loss is down to psychological trauma” 

Felicity froze. 10 years. She’d lost 10 years of her life, who forgets 10 years of their life? A man walked into the room but the doctor took him outside and started speaking to him. Was he discussing her with this man? The man does look familiar and very handsome! Felicity ran her hands through her hair and that’s when she felt it. A metal on her skin she pulled her hand back finding a wedding band. She was married? Who too? Did they know she was here? Did they have children? Felicity felt herself start to panic she was finding it hard to breath, clutching her throat the nurse came over and started to calm her getting her to focus on one point in the room, slowly she began to breathe again then that man walked into the room.

______________________________________________________________

Oliver arrived at the hospital running towards Felicity’s room when he opened the door he saw her sat up in bed she turned to him showing no emotion towards him no love or happiness in her eyes not even anger. The doctor took him outside the room again to stand in the hallway

“Mr Queen it seems Mrs Queen has forgot 10 years, she thinks she's 20 years old in 2009” the doctor explained

“You said there was nothing wrong with her head no bleeding on the brain or swelling” Oliver responded 

“There isn’t this is purely psychological, just try not to overwhelm her she needs to remember on her own, you can tell her stories but don’t go into detail and be careful what you say. One wrong detail and it will create a false memory” Oliver stared at the doctor looking puzzled “Like if you told her you went on holiday and she broke her leg she would believe that and create that memory herself” 

“Will she ever remember?” Oliver asked peering through the door window

“If she wants too she will do” The doctor walked away down the hall as Oliver tried to figure out how to walk into that room and tell Felicity she was now 29 and married, oh and a hacker on the side for him. He walked in as the nurse left, she looked at him and it hurt that all he saw was confusion, he didn’t know how to make this better for her. He walked over to the chair taking a seat next to her as she nervously fiddled with her hands

“Do i know? You look familiar?” Felicity spoke breaking the ice

“I’m Oliver Queen” he looked up at her seeing her click things together in her head

“Your the dead guy! Well not dead so much since you here in my room! Why are you here?” her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she hadn’t clicked everything together 

“When i came back i need help catching up with technology and i was recommended you and we became friends, good friends. Then after 3 years we finally got together then married” he kept this eyes locked on her face watching her process 

“Okay….okay this is a lot to take in” her eyes going wide she starts taking deep breaths

“I know this is confusing but i am going help you i promise” this was a promise Oliver would keep, he’d always help Felicity the same way she helped him without fail

“Very confusing….first off i don’t know you at all only what i’ve read and that’s not been great stuff….i married Star City’s playboy omg i’m a trophy wife” Oliver cringed at her words, she thought she’d married a man who would cheat on her and go out partying every night, that she was a piece of arm candy to him

“I’m not the same man i was, i don’t party or cheat and i promise you’re so much more than a trophy wife, you have your own company” Oliver blurted the words out quickly

“You let your wife have her own company that would rival your company?” 

“Actually i don’t own QC anymore, i lost the company 5 years ago i just wasn’t cut out for it” 

“Oh...well what do you do now?” 

“I was the Mayor for awhile” he doesn’t know why he mentioned that since he was impeached, maybe he just want to impress her “Now i work for a private company, consulting them” he figured that was better than a government organization that takes down people with high level training or meta humans who want to do nothing but hurt people

“Okay so we’ve together for 4 years that’s a long time, i own my own company while you are a consultant….you must have been worried for these 7 months” 

Oliver knew it was wrong to not telling her about the break up they had, that he had been in jail and a night was a vigilante taking down bad guys but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her, she was looking at him so hopeful so he did what he always did he was a coward and lied to her “That’s right and i was very worried but you awake so i can start helping you get better”   
She gave him a soft smile, he felt disgusted in himself but he just wanted her to remember happy memories, he knew she might remember everything that did happen but right now he had a chance to make it right to help her and when she did remember she might not be so upset. 

_________________________________________________________________

Felicity got cleared a week later, she couldn’t be happier she wanted out of this hospital the food was gross and it’s too busy. At least Oliver came to see her everyday she was unsure at first but with him by her side she felt happier and safe plus she managed to land a pretty handsome guy so win win for her! Oliver came by with a bag of clothes, she went into the bathroom, she hadn’t taken much notice of herself over the past week but now she looked at herself, her hair was no longer curly and was shorter she liked it, she had aged but still looked young. Felicity took the hospital gown off noticing little scars near her ribs she ran her fingers across them, how had she got these? She stared for while until Oliver knocked asking if she was okay she quickly replied and got dress wearing skinny blue jeans and a white vest top, tanned boots, her glasses and a pink fluffy coat. She walked out and Oliver gave her a soft smile like he was remembering how she use to be. He walked her out of the hospital and they got swamped by cameras and microphones being shoved into her face. A big muscled man walked up and started helping her through the crowd till they got to a black town car, she quickly jumped in and Oliver followed her closing the door behind. Is this her life now? She hated this kind of attention, she never wanted to be in the public eye, so what changed? The man jumped into the front and started pulling away from the hospital

“Felicity this is John Diggle, he’s a good friend of ours and tends to drive us sometimes” Oliver told Felicity, she looked to John as he gave her a big grin in the rear view mirror

“It’s nice to meet you or re meet you i guess” she joked

“It’s good to have you back Felicity” he laughed

“So where you the one driving in the car accident?” she asked, she didn’t know much about that day just there was a car accident, in fact Oliver wouldn’t let her on the internet since it might overwhelm her. So stupid she only wanted to google him and herself find out what’s been happening in these years

“John was actually driving me that day to a meeting” Oliver told her then looked to John exchanging a look Felicity didn’t quite understand “You was actually driving that day, you was dropping William off at camp”

“William?” she asked, he never told her about a William

“He’s my son” 

“We have a son?” Omg she has a child, why didn't he tell her this?

“No! It’s difficult he’s my son with another woman from before i died and she died so he came to live with us” thank god, she could barely handle this new life she had let alone having a child

“So i guess i’ll meet him at yours” she could do this, kid is what 10 or older now? She could deal with that

“No he lives with his grandparents now, it was better for him but he will stay with us in the holidays” he told her sadly, she felt like he was hiding something but he was also kind and open with her so he would tell her in time.

They drove to the middle of the city to an apartment building, she thought it would have been to the Queen Mansion. Oliver took her bags and walked her to the entrance then went to speak to John. They looked like they was having a heated discussion must be something important, she stood waiting taking in her surroundings, it was a nice neighbourhood nice and quiet which is rare since its slap bang in the middle of a city. Oliver walked over to her placing his hand to the small of her back leading her inside. They rode the elevator to floor 14 which was the top….did they live in a penthouse? He lead her down the hallway, unlocked the door and hurried her inside. The apartment or loft was beautiful and huge, she loved the windows overlooking the loft and a balcony she had always wanted a balcony to be able to look over the city with a glass of wine in her hand that was the dream.

“You okay?” Oliver asked a he closed the door 

“Yeah this place is amazing….i love it” he gave her small smile then moved into the kitchen

“I did make some lasagna for you i figured you’d hate the hospital food” Oliver pulled out a tin cover with cling film 

“Wow you cook?” she moved over to the kitchen island taking a seat on one of the stools

“I do, you was always bad at cooking….your good at everything else just not cooking” Oliver laughed

“So you’re charming, kind, smart, can cook and attractive….looks like i hit the jackpot of perfect husbands” Oliver looked at her like she had punched him in the gut...did she say something wrong? 

Oliver cleared his throat “I’m not perfect...i make big mistakes too many times” 

“I’m just saying you’ve been pretty great to me” she smiled trying to cheer him up but it didn’t seem to work

They tucked into their food as Oliver went through her favorite shows and new star wars movies! She gets to re watch them for the first time which is pretty awesome! Plus he told her about avengers infinity war and lot’s of fans went nuts for it and the avengers 4 which is a contine from the infinity war will be out in june this year so yay her! She gets to binge watch new movies, game of thrones, doctor who, agents of shield etc so she’ll be busy for a few days. Once the sun went down and it rolled to 9pm Oliver showed her to the bedroom and bathroom, he said he’d sleep downstairs till she was comfortable...such a sweet guy! She took a nice long hot shower it felt amazing to actually feel clean, she wrapped herself into a towel and enter the bedroom opening the fitted wardrobes to find pj’s she found all her clothes beautiful dresses...very colorful dresses not normally the type she’d wear she preferred long skirts and knitted cardigans but she did love these clothes it was like a whole new better her….Felicity 2.0. She found her pj’s slipping on the long green bottoms with pandas on and a yellow vest top. She snuggled into bed letting sleep take her….it had been a long day she just wanted to rest now.

When Felicity woke, she woke up confused she had the weirdest dream...funny what your mind can make up. She went down stairs following the scent of coffee finding Oliver in the kitchen, he handed her a cup of coffee as she sat at the kitchen island

“You sleep alright?” he asked

“Yeah….just had a weird dream” she confessed 

“You want to tell me about it?” 

“Don’t laugh though! We was in a meeting and these men in masks and had guns came in saying ‘you failed this city’ whatever that means...anyway they started shooting and everything was a blur but then i stood up and managed to take one of the guys bats and i hit a guy who was trying to attack you over the head and then we fell to the ground and you took my hand and this is where it gets stupid….we flew out of the window and smashed through the window below….crazy right?” she laughed...so stupid like that ever happened

“Yeah that happened” he answered her...she's starting to think he’s crazy

“Really? You and me flew out a window and landed the floor below no problem”

“Yes, it was before we was together but i wanted to protect you and that did happen...your dream was a memory” he said the last part sadly almost like he didn’t want her to remember which is silly.

Felicity ate her breakfast in silence and soon after Oliver headed to work leaving her to herself, she need some alone time to comes to terms with the fact that her husband was some sort of flying ninja! She looked around searching for a laptop she just wanted to google if it was true or not...it seems pretty far fetched if you ask her. She found a laptop hidden in the footstool that lifted leaving room for storage...it’s like he’s begging her to google really should hide things better. She loaded the laptop and headed straight for google first thing she typed was Oliver Queen...the main things coming up was Oliver Queen's confession to being the Green Arrow...who’s the green arrow? She started reading more finding the green arrow was a vigilante who took crime into his own hands, he had killed people and Oliver the man she’s currently living with confessed to being this man. Worst off he’d been in jail when she’d had her car accident he’d been in jail for 2 months when she was injured he’d only been free for 3 months….omg she’s living with a murder who lied to her...what if she's next? What if he doesn’t want her to remember because then he’d have to kill her!? She looked into her accident finding out it wasn’t an accident someone had run her off the road because they hated that she was married to the Green Arrow. She did have a company he didn’t lie about that at least and there was a kid called William! Her and Oliver really was married and looked really happy and he had been Mayor but been impeached.

Felicity quickly shut down the laptop and put it back. She started pacing the loft thinking about what she should do...should she run? Should she confront him? Everything was such a mess? What else had he lied about? Before she knew it, it was evening and Oliver walked through the door, she froze not knowing what to do, she turned and looked at him as he stood by the door

“Hey you okay?” he asked walking towards her

“Yeah why?” she squeaked out

“You have that crinkle in your brows normally means your deep in thought” he took a seat on the sofa looking to her standing by the fireplace

“I know you lied” she blurted out “i know you was in jail and wasn’t there for me or in a meeting during my accident, your some man who kills people hidden behind a mask….i married a criminal!!” he stood up taking a step towards her but she took a step back making him stop

“I shouldn’t have lied but i just wanted us to be happy for a while...i know what you have read but please let me explain its not what you think” 

Felicity fell to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees not understanding anything, she knows the papers can lie but it had a video of him confessing!! How can it not be what she thinks? He killed people and she married him! Did she know? She couldn’t have she’d never stand for that! She looked up at him tears in her eyes and simply said 3 words

“Who are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

When Oliver had walked in that night he hadn’t expected this. He should have known she’d find a laptop, tablet, phone and start searching everything she could, she hated mysterious. Hearing her call him a criminal hurt but he deserved it. He had yet again lied to her and he had regretted it instantly but not confessed for selfish reasons he just wanted her to himself, to live in a love bubble that had just burst. John had warned him to tell her the truth, that it would backfire on him and he was right. She fell to the floor wrapping her arms around herself and just asked

“Who are you?”

He can see the terror in her eyes, she actually feared him. He knows that she's read as much as she could and none of it put him in a good light and now she knows he lied to her. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath then fell to his knees keeping distance between them

“I am the Green Arrow, when i ‘died’ i was marooned on an island then in Hong Hong and then Russia and i had to learn to fight and survivor. My father before he died told me to right his wrongs and gave me a book, a list of names. So when i came back i did take the law into my own hands and i did kill people, very bad people but it’s still not an excuse” he told her hoping that him opening up to her would comfort her

“What about me? How did we really meet?” she cried

“I came to you about a laptop that had important information on it and i needed someone to get that info for me. You didn’t know what it was for, you thought it was my laptop. I came to you a few times after and one night i got shot and i went to your car and asked you for help and you did do, no questions asked. Then you joined me and John”

“The driver works with you too?” she moved a hand embedding it into her hair

“John was my bodyguard and he did join me but when you came along you changed everything, you made me want to be more and it took me a long time to get there but you never stopped trying. I stopped killing for awhile, i only kill when there is no other option if the threat is too big to contain”

“And thats suppose to make it right? Their still human! And you made me an accomplice! What do i do? What did you need me for?”

“Your brain and hacking skills, you got information that we couldn’t on our own”

“Oh so i’m a cyber terrorist is what your telling me? This is unbelievable”

“I know this a lot but i will tell you everything you want to know”

“Why be this Green Arrow?” she looked him dead in the eyes her gaze not tearing from this

“Because we help people, there are threats in this city that the police can’t handle so our team does. Some people don’t like it but we get the job done we have saved this city more times then i count!”

“Then why did you go to jail?” she raised her voice sounding more like his Felicity

“We was working on taking down Diaz a street thug who had lost his mind and became dangerous he was targeting you, William and everyone on the team. So i made a deal with the FBI they helped us take him down and i will confess to being the Green Arrow and go willingly to jail and i did that to protect you!” he pleaded with her hoping she would understand

“Why make that kind of deal? Clearly it didn’t work! You lost your son and i got in a car crash!” she stood up and started pacing the room

“Because i don’t think things through, i never told you about the deal i’m sure if i had you would have pointed it out” he confessed

“So this isn’t the first time you’ve lied to me or withheld information from me! What kind of man does that to his wife?” she stood in front of him with clear rage in her eyes

“A stupid man” it was all he could say because it was true

“If you love someone you tell them the truth because your suppose to be a team! I knew this life was too good to be true! Clearly i married a man who doesn’t love or respect me enough to tell me the truth and is criminal on top of that”

“I can handle you calling me a criminal but i can’t handle you thinking i don’t love or respect you!” he stood up towering over her

“I’m done for the night, i need to think” her eyes became sad as she walked away moving to the bedroom.

As Felicity hide in their bedroom Oliver stayed standing in the same spot she left him. He had royally messed up, she hated him! His wife hates him! Maybe this is karma for all the times he hurt her, would be a poetic end for them. He collapsed onto the sofa scrubbing his hands over his face. He didn’t bother moving for the rest of the night, he fell asleep that way and woke up that way.

________________________________________________________

Felicity head straight for the bedroom. She helped him, she committed crimes for this man and risked her life for him while he lies to her? She had read stories about the Green Arrow saving people and from what he told her she wants to say he’s a hero but she didn’t believe him, he could be making it up. He’d been nothing but kind to her so she was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt which wasn’t working. She spent the evening going through everything in her head, replaying there conversation over and over. She clearly loved Oliver to have married him and to be by his side while he goes around serving his own justice! She fell asleep holding a pillow close to her for comfort.

“I do know two things..first is that whoever i am i’m someone who will do whatever..whatever it takes to save my sister” Oliver stepped closer to her, his hand holding her arm as he kisses her forehead, giving her a small smile before starting to walk away

“And the second thing?” Oliver reaches for his jacket, stands straight with a huge grin on his face

“I love you” then he just walks away

_

“She is the one that lights my way” Oliver stood next to Felicity on a platform with onlookers peering at them, he turns to her “Felicity Smoak” he gets down on one knee, all she can do is giggle happily “Would you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth?”

All Felicity could do was nod then finally said yes and lowering herself to her knees to give her now fiance a loving kiss, he pulled back pushing the ring onto her finger and gave her a quick peck and helped her back to her feet, with onlookers cheering around them as they left to go to the car.

\--

Felicity woke stretching her arms out like she was searching for someone. It took her a couple of seconds to remember her dreams but she knew they wasn’t dreams they was memories, she remembers how she felt in those moments a deep sadness and a overwhelming joy. She felt pure love in those moments from the same man, her heart ached for him but she remembered she was still mad at him for lying to her. So she quickly got dressed putting on a orange skater dress with a black thin belt, she put on a pair flat shoes that she found hidden around so many heels, she neat positioned her glasses onto her face then put her hair into a low ponytail. She wanted to feel confident today, she was a woman of action!

Felicity walked down stairs finding Oliver asleep on the sofa, he hadn’t changed from last night still wearing jeans, grey shirt and brown leather jacket. She stamped her feet across the floor to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, Oliver abruptly woke with the noise

“Felicity” he fell off the sofa trying to scamper to her, he picked himself up and slowly walked over “I’m really sorry about last night”

“I know you are. But you lied and i don’t if i should believe you or not! So i need someone to confirm what your saying” she turned waiting for the coffee to boil, tapping her fingers along the kitchen island

“Okay. I can take you to John he’s been there from the start” Oliver suggested, it was a good idea to see if the stories match up

“Deal. as for us i think we need to work on trust! Right now i don’t remember much and you took advantage of that! So all the good the bad and ugly you need to tell me” she turned back getting both her and Oliver a cup of coffee. She past him the cup which he gladly took warming his hands on the side

“Okay first off we was together but we did break up 3 years ago, it took us a long time to get back together when we did get back together i proposed again and you declined but you then changed your mind and proposed to me then we got married minutes after”

“You must be some guy, i always told myself to never get with an ex if it didn’t work out first time it won’t the second time! Why did we break up?” finally some honesty from this guy

“I lied to you” she rolled her eyes “i found my son and his mother gave me a condition that to see William i couldn’t tell anyone not even you, so i spent 3 months disappearing to Central City giving you work excuses and when Damien Darhk took him, you found out”

“Wow! Is our entire relationship built on lies? Because that's how it sounds” Oliver tucked his top lip between his teeth hanging his head

“I know it sounds bad but we do love each other deeply, i have never loved someone the way i love you” he looked at her with hope in his eyes almost like he was expecting her to remember everything right there and then

“Moving on. I seem to have scars on my ribs and i recently found ones on my back and shoulder, what are they from?”

“The shoulder one you got when you took a bullet for a friend of ours, you saved her life and the scars on your ribs...we got ambushed after i proposed to you in front of the city and our car got shot up, it damaged your spine you was in hospital for months while doctors tried to fix you but they couldn’t. Your friend Curtis made a chip that is now in your spine to help you walk again” Felicity couldn’t believe it. She never imagined any of that she was thinking more along the lines of she tripped and fell into glass being clumsy again

“Your going to have give me a moment for me to process the fact i have tech in my back that helps me walk” Oliver nodded his head, standing up and heading up stairs mostly likely to shower and change.

She had tech in her body that helps her walk...how is that possible? It’s genius but sounds more like science fiction to her. What kind of life is she living now? After Cooper died she just wanted a quiet life and this Oliver Queen seems walk into her life and mess that up! Now she's back to hacking, she married some hero/criminal and seems to get shot one too many times! Once Oliver gets changed they head out to meet John, Oliver had rang him while in the bedroom to meet him at the bunker which she learns is their secret lair! Does she wear a lab coat and laugh menacingly like an evil scientist as well! Once they arrive Oliver takes her inside a small building hardly looks like a secret lair and why so open she wonders until Oliver reveals a hidden elevator...that's pretty cool actually! But not as cool as they actual lair! The place was massive all the suits lined up in cases and a platform for computers and workstations for making arrows and other tech! This place was pretty unbelievable! Felicity looked around mouth hanging open as John joined Oliver watching her

“This place is pretty cool i’ll admit that” she turned to the two men who was both smirking at her

“It should be you helped build it” Oliver told her, she helped build it no wonder it was full of tech

“Well i am a genius” Felicity stated before cringing at how lame that sounded

“That you are! Anyway we came here for John so i will leave you both and Felicity can ask anything she likes” Oliver walked off going somewhere in the back, she wanted to look around the place, go over every inch. But right now she had to get answers John lead her to a huge glass table inviting her to sit down

“So what is it you want to know Felicity?” John leaned back in his chair waiting for her to speak

“First off would you class the Green Arrow as a hero or criminal?” she needed to know they type of man she married, was he good or bad? Or maybe just lost?

“That’s a tough question see when Oliver got back from that island i would have said a criminal but then i joined him and saw that he was getting rid of some awful people that was poisoning our city but then he stopped killing and started becoming a hero with the help of you, he has took down some bad guys who wanted to destroy this city or hurt a lot people. So if comes down to killing one man or leaving thousands to die he will choose that one man. He has lost a lot of people in the process but he does what is right for the city even if it hurts himself”

Okay maybe Oliver wasn’t so bad “what about me and Oliver? How did we meet and somehow end up married? I’m not the type of woman a man like Oliver goes for”

John gave her big smile “i watched you both for years wondering when one of you would make a move! I believe you met when he brought you a laptop to get information off it, when you joined us you was so feisty and refused to let Oliver leave to threaten some guy you actually locked the doors” John started laughing “i knew then you’d be a match for Oliver! Watching you both blossom from friends to partners has been a privilege you have had your ups and downs but you always come back to each other no matter”

“If we love each other so much why does he lie to me?”

“I think in Oliver’s head he thinks he’s protecting you when really he’s protecting himself, he’s so scared of losing you, that he doesn’t deserve you, that he thinks lying is the best way around whatever situation he’s in. i can tell you he does love you with everything he’s got, if anyone so much as touched a hair on your head he’d beat them black and blue”

Felicity was speechless is it possible to love someone that deeply you’d do anything for them? That you’d protect them with everything you’ve got? Felicity remembered back to her dreams and truly had felt such a love, she did or does love this man with every fiber in her, with every breath she has and it seems despite his lying he loved her too. What is she suppose to do now? Play happy family? This was all still confusing, she couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“Can you get Oliver now?” she asked John

“Sure” he got up walking where Oliver had after 5 minutes they both walked out

“You ready to go?” Oliver asked her

“Yes please” Oliver waved John goodbye, they headed back to the car in silence. Oliver drove them to a coffee shop telling her they had her favorite latte’s, they headed inside and took a seat at a corner table, Oliver went to the counter and ordered their drinks coming back with a caramel latte for her and a black coffee for him

“So did John tell you everything you wanted to know?” he took a sip of his drink, how can he drink it while it’s so freaking hot?

“Yes he did, your stories matched up so i guess you was telling the truth” she looked down at her drink noticing the chocolate heart shape on top

“I understand why you needed to hear that from him i wouldn’t have trusted me either” he told her as he set his drink down

“I just want the truth, i have always hated liars especially if do it to my face because i always find out” she gave him a joking point then smiled at him for the first time since last night

“Just know that everything i do i do it for you” he told her, she couldn’t help but laugh

“Did you really just quote Bryan Adams to me!?” she just carried on laughing “best part is he did that song for the movie Robin Hood” she laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes and her sides were starting to hurt but it didn’t matter because Oliver actually laughed with her, he had an amazing laugh

“I didn’t mean plan that coincidence but i’m glad to hear you laugh again”

“Well i think that is the first time i’ve heard you laugh...since waking up” he seemed to have a way making her feel so comfortable she’d never normally laugh that hard in front of a guy she barely knew

“Hopefully you’ll hear it more” he down the rest of his drink. Seriously that must have been scalding hot? shouldn’t he be opening his mouth fanning it with his hand trying cool it down? She took a sip of her own drink finding the nice kind of hot the one that doesn't burn but leaves your throat warm just what she needs in this cold weather

 

“So how long have we been married now?”

“A year, we got married 28th November 2018, in a park in Central City with our friends Barry and Iris they got married too. We was there to attend their wedding! John officiated the weddings actually. As soon we got back we made it legal but never got our honeymoon since a lot was going on at the time then i went to jail. I was planning on taking you to Aruba”

“Aruba Oooo” she gave him a big smile but he looked at her like she had said the most amazing thing like she had ended world hunger “what? Do i have something on me?”

“No it's just you said that the first time i told you our honeymoon would be in Aruba” he looked down at his empty drink then back to her “Abura is kind of our spot”

“How so?” they have a spot? Did they have a song too? A favorite restaurant?

“We left 4 years ago to start a new life and we did a lot of travelling Aruba was the first place we went. You loved going to the beach sunbathing and we’d watch the sunset, sometimes we’d see dolphins jumping around in the ocean. We went to the flamingo beach and that was amazing there was 100’s of flamingos. Went scuba diving in the Antilla, which was a German freighter sunk during World War II. They had butterfly farm and you ended up getting a lot of butterflies on you, they was attracted to your bright hair and the flowers on your dress. We went too Guadirikiri Caves the folks tale was that two lovers burst through rock and into heaven, you struggled a little with all the walking around but it was worth it in the end” Oliver told her rambling on

“I wish i could remember it sounds amazing. Seems we’ve had quite the adventures” she honestly wished she remembered, it sounds like they had such fun together she thought they had been taking down bad guys all the time but they seemed to have a lot of good times too no wonder they had a strong relationship and been drawn back to each other.

“You will in time. I’m going to head to the bathroom then we can head home yeah?”

“Yeah” he stood up walking to the bathroom at the back of the coffee shop as she finished her drink off. Once Oliver was out of view a scruffy man came and sat in front of her, she looked around confused wondering if he was lost then man was sat giving her daggers...if looks could kill she’d be dead 100 times over.

“You and your husband shouldn’t have come back” he growled at her

“Excuse me?” she tilted her head knitting her brows together, was this guy for real?

“Your not welcome here”

“I didn’t realize you need membership to be in a coffee shop” she mocked

“Shut up you little bitch” he banged his fists on the table making her jump but also drawing the attention of everyone else, the entire coffee shop fell silent

“Look i am sorry for whatever has happened but me and my husband are staying” she wasn’t going to let this guy scare her

“Leave her alone” another man came over trying to intervene

“Why don’t you back off” the scruffy man stood up and pushed the other man away. Poor guy was just trying to help

“Hey! Stop it!” Felicity shouted standing to help the man up

The scruffy man went to grab Felicity but his hand was gripped by Oliver who stood tall against the man. Felicity hid behind Oliver trusting he could handle it

“If you have something to say you say it to me! Don’t wait to get my wife alone” Oliver hissed

The scruffy man hit Oliver thinking he had actually won but Oliver hit back and before she knew it the scruffy guy was being pinned to a table, unfortunately Felicity got a little too close the guy managed to kick her pushing her into customers and getting covered in their drinks. Oliver growled something at the man let him go then helped her up. She grabbed her bag and they left hand in hand. Well it started off great....but seeing Oliver put that guy in his place did make her feel more attracted it him...is she just attracted to bad boys? She has always been drawn to danger! She felt like a hot mess! She’s married to the guy and forgot all about him and now has some school girl crush on him! They walked back to the car his hand never leaving hers expect for when they got to the car and her hand felt empty without his. She climbed in and wanted to hold his hand again but felt too nervous to ask or do that. Instead she started brushing her sticky hair with her fingers as Oliver drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

“So does that happen often?” Felicity asked as her and Oliver walked into the loft, the top half of her dress stained, her hair very sticky and her make up ruined.

“It happened a lot when i got back but it’s getting better” he closed the door looking her up and down “I’m sorry that happened”

“It wasn’t your fault, i was the one who stood to close” they held their gaze until Felicity looked down feeling like he was staring right into her soul “I better have a shower” she quickly ran up the stairs, turning the shower on and stripping herself down. She walked into the steam and allowed the water to drip down.

Let’s get things straight first off this guy goes around taking bad guys as a hobbie, second she married this man, third she might not remember much but she can say that she sees the appeal! He does have this strange ability to make her feel safe and happy so maybe if he carries on being honest they can actually start making progress!

___________________________________________

Mad! That's all Oliver felt right now! That man had started on Felicity in the middle of a coffee shop and basically ruined their day...he was finally getting somewhere with her and now she's probably upstairs wondering what kind of life she got herself into. He’s starting to wonder himself, it's not comforting having the public know who he is, there is far more stigma behind him now. He knew at one point Felicity would take the heat of his actions again but now he’s here to protect her and wasn’t going to let anything happened to her, not this time.

Oliver pulled off his jacket hanging it on the coat rack. Moving into the kitchen to make some tea, she always had tea when she felt upset so best getting it started now so when she's done in the shower he can cheer her up straight away. Felicity came down the stairs her hair damp and combed back with a light blue pj t shirt and blue and white striped long bottoms…

“Hey i made you a cup of tea” Oliver brought the tea placing it on the coffee table as she sat on the sofa

“Thanks, i could do with a cup of tea” she smiled softly at him as he at next to her

“So there is something else i should tell you” he put his elbows on his knees looking in her direction 

“Oh god this doesn’t sound good” she stretched over taking the drink off the table

“Well it's about my job, i am a consultant but not for business i work for AGRUS it's a organization that helps contain high level threats. I don’t go into the field i just help with getting information and strategizing”

“What kind of high level threats? Terrorists?” 

“Yeah but also people with superpowers”

Felicity laughed placing her drink back down “you almost had me there! People with powers...not your best joke”

“I am serious a few years ago an explosion happened in Central City which give some people powers like ice powers, super strength, super speed” 

“Your serious?”

“Yes i am” Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the way her mouth dropped open. Oliver got up getting the tablet from the kitchen and came back showing her a video of the Flash

“Excuse the language but holy shit!” she kept replaying the video of the Flash running down a city road only seeing the orange streaks behind him

“Pretty unbelievable! We actually know the Flash too”

She looked at him eyes going wide “How?”

“You actually, he came to Star City and you made friends with him this was before he was the Flash...then i got pretty hurt and because Barry that's his name was a CSI you brought him in. He went back to Central City and got struck by lightning and ended up in a coma for months and when he woke up he had super speed so he became The Flash” he explained to her

“So when he goes into a coma he gets powers and when i do i lose my memories that hardly seems fair!” she joked, he loved hearing her joke again it one of the reason that made him fall in love with her, she always had the ability to make him smile 

“Does seem unfair! We also have friends who travel on a time ship and help fix time” 

“Okay now you're joking” she pulled a cushion from the sofa bringing it into her arms and curling her feet onto the sofa as she became engrossed in his story

“Yeah my ex Sara is the captain and your ex Ray is on there too...none of them are bad ex’s though we are all friends although me and Ray did take a long time to get there”

“He’s my ex not yours shouldn’t it be other way round”

“Not when he is the one who took my company then took my girl from me….but i was stupid then and was pushing you away so i deserved it” 

“Sounds like someone has always had his head up his ass” she mocked as she poked his thigh with her foot

“Pretty much, i don’t know how you manage to put up with me” Felicity was about to speak when Oliver got a phone call “one moment” he picked up the phone walking to the kitchen

“Hello” 

“Hey, we got a lead” John spoke “those longbow hunters might have actually slipped up”

“Or it could be a trap their too good for slip up” Oliver looked to Felicity happily waiting on the sofa “Just do recon with the team i’m going to stay here for the night” for once he was going to put Felicity first he owned her that much

“Will do!” Oliver hung up the phone putting it back into his back pocket

“How about we watch game of thrones?” Oliver asked as he walked back leaning his arms on the back of sofa waiting for her response 

“Yeah!! It was only a book in 2009 so it will be awesome to see it on screen” Oliver went over to the Tv stand pulling out a game of thrones dvd, Felicity got every season on dvd as soon as she could. He put the disc in waiting for it to load the menu 

“I will make us some popcorn” Oliver moved to the kitchen pulling out two bags of sweet popcorn, putting one into the microwave waiting 2 minutes then doing the same with the other, he poured both bags into a big bowl and when he got back to Felicity the menu had loaded.

 

They managed binged watched seasons 1, 2 and 3, Oliver never watched the show he was always too busy saving the city but he liked the show, he especially loved how Felicity would go bright red every time a sex scene came on. Finally being able to spend time with his wife felt refreshing they never normally had time for things like going on a date or just watching tv together, something every couple does! To make this work he’d have to start changing things, he had a whole team now he didn’t have to spend every night at the bunker, he could spend time with his wife.

 

___________________________________________________________________

A few weeks later William was back on his holidays and coming to visit. Felicity had felt nervous when Oliver told, he reassured her that William loved her and they had a lot in common, so while Oliver was picking William up Felicity was pacing the loft, she had remembered more but none of it was about William, just Oliver like when he saved her from the count, when he used her as bait for Slade (she hadn’t been happy about that! He used her as bait for a killer to save Laurel if things hadn’t gone right it would have been her to die not Laurel...great move Oliver) or when she found out Cooper was alive and then kidnapped her and her mom the little snake! She remembered her time with John building their friendship when Oliver left after the undertaking! Point is she was slowly becoming her old self but she had no idea how to be a stepmom! Oliver walked in with William who was taller than her! She must have spent her life with serious neck pain from keep having to look up at these two...now she understands why she has so many heels

“Felicity” William called running over to her wrapping her into a hug, Felicity didn’t really know where to put her hands so just awkwardly patted his back. William pulled back noticing her confusion “Sorry, i know you don’t remember but i missed you”

“It’s okay i’m sure i’ve missed you too” she gave him an awkward smile looking at Oliver begging for help

“William why don’t you go unpack in your room” Oliver came over bringing William’s suitcase and duffel bag 

“Sure dad” he picked up his suitcase leaving the duffel bag and made his way up stairs

“Sorry i just don’t know what to do with kids” she sat on the arm on the sofa looking down at her feet

“When i got William things was strained between me and him.. Until you came along, he got on with you, i think you was the first one to make him smile. Without you i wouldn’t have a good relationship with my son so i know you’ll do great with him” he lifted her chin then leaned in placing a small kiss to her forehead. It was something he did now like he knew he couldn’t kiss her the he wanted too (not that she would mind) but he had found a loophole and the forehead kiss was it, it provided her with the comfort she needed and him with a level of intimacy he wanted.

“Well what did i usually talk to him about?” 

“Mainly school work, maths, science but you two did enjoy video games and tv shows together but half the time we was off trying to save the city but you two had a close relationship. Just talk to him like you would talk to anyone else” 

“I’ll give it a shot” she waited until William came down stairs as Oliver started making dinner. William came to the sofa not knowing where to put himself “So your dad tells me you are doing well at school” she said as William sat down and she slide off the arm to the cushions

“Yeah i enjoy school got a few friends there and they come around a lot to play dungeons and dragons….i’m sorry Felicity” he looked at her with tears in his eyes, what could this adorable child be sorry for?

“For what?”

“I wanted to go to that camp and you drove me so it was my fault you was on that road and got hurt” Poor kid taking the blame for something out of his control

“Now i don’t believe that for a second! You wasn’t one behind the wheel of that other car! It had nothing to do with you just wrong time and place. This Dale guy would have hurt me any day he just happen to chose that day” she opened her arms this time actually hugging him like an actual person, this child was blaming himself for god knows how long maybe now he can start moving past it now that he sees she's okay!

Oliver finished up making dinner and they had a nice family meal. William told her more about school and with how smart this kid was so actually questioned if he was hers..she knew he wasn’t but with this brains he could be and she’d welcome him! Oliver got some time off work to spend time with them both he’d take them out for days or evening meals out its like he was trying to squeeze as much time as he could out of them but eventually he had to go back to work and someone called Raisa came to help take care William. Oliver told her Raisa looked after both him and Thea when they was children and now looks after William when he’s not around. She spent time binge watching shows with William and after a little time got the confidence to take him out herself, she allowed him to show her around she barely knew Star City in 2009 she was in her last year of MIT so she hadn’t been in Star City. She only knows the areas Oliver took her and she was starting to get the hang of it around here but she's enjoying watching William’s face light up as he shows her around the Star City museum. Once they went all around the museum Felicity treats William to ice cream from the park across the street

“So tell me what kind of stepmom was i? The wicked kind?” she handed William his bubblegum ice cream as she sat down across the picini bench then started tucking into her own ice cream

“You was pretty cool. At first you was my tutor, i needed help with math so my dad asked you, you guys was together before but had a break up and was getting back together but when my dad took me in you both put your relationship on hold for me but i think once my dad saw us get along he decided he didn’t want to wait anymore” 

“Well i can understand that it can be hard for kids to accept a new parent”

“Yeah but you was cool and you let me eat ice cream for dinner!”

“Oh did i? I guess i was cool then”

“And most of the kids at my school in Star City had a bit of a crush on you”

Felicity choked on the bit of ice cream in her mouth...she was the hot mom? Who would have guessed? “I can guess that got annoying”

“It did but it was fine i reminded them you was also smarter than their moms” 

Felicity giggled away she loved this kid! He was smart and witty like her, she had enjoyed spending time with him once she got over being so nervous, she wonders if her and Oliver ever discussed having children of their own, she’d never thought about it before but seeing how Oliver is with William she wouldn’t protest. They headed home and Felicity helped William finish off his homework, seems like a crime giving children homework over a break! Oliver came back and made William his favorite meal. They headed to bed early since William had to be up and ready by 8am to be on a train by 9am, this time Felicity would be joining them. It was be hard saying goodbye to William for now she wished he could come live with them but his grandparents had rights to him and no judge would rule Olivers way.

_____________________________________________

A few days William left Felicity was at home alone reading up on her company that she owned with Curtis Holt, he’d been around briefly checking that was okay. Oliver had told her she was good friends with Curtis since they had so much in common and she could see it right away! He’d given her many files holding projects they was planning on doing and asked her to go through them and pick one to focus on, she couldn’t wait! hopefully work would keep her mind busy and it was the one thing she remembered she could do perfectly everything else was still a blur but slowly pieces was coming together. Felicity was at the dining room table with files thrown all around when there was a knock, she stood up and opened the door seeing a tall brunette woman, she looked like a model and Felicity instantly felt insecure

“Hi i’m Susan William’s” she held her hand out for Felicity to shake

Felicity took her hand “Felicity Smoak...Queen” 

“Is Oliver here?” she asked

“No not right now! But i pass a message on if you like” 

“Sure tell him i have that information he wants”

“Okay will do! So how do you know Oliver” she couldn’t help but ask

“We use to date when you two broke up!”

“Really? He never mentioned that to me”

“No? Well we did. He even told me all about his green secret, we was a great couple other then his green secret he never lied to me and always fought for us as a couple but when Chase kidnapped me he broke up with me to protect me”

“So you was serious?”

“I’d like to think we was, he came to me when he needed comfort even shouted at you when you hacked into my computer and tried to ruin my career” she stood giving Felicity a dirty look

“Oh well i am sorry about that”

“Yeah i’m sure you are anyways i know you can’t remember so no need dwell on it”

“How do you know that?”

“Oliver reached out to me a few weeks ago he told me all about it”

“Oh, he never told me”

“I’m sure there is a reason, anyway pass that message on for me” she turned away clicking her heels down the hall

 

Now she was more like the type of woman Oliver belonged with, the model type! He’d broke up with her to protect her and he told her he’d done the same with her so maybe he loved this Susan woman and maybe he’d moved on for her and fell in love with Susan then settled back with her because she was familiar. She was hardly the model type and if he’d actually shouted at her for Susan maybe that means he cared more for Susan then her.

_________________________________

As Susan walked away she couldn’t help but smirk. Yes Oliver had reached out to her for information on the longbow hunters since she owned him for ratting him out during his trail. She was trying to be his friend and comfort him but sadly he had that blonde bimbo to fall back on, they didn’t belong together they was two different people where as her and Oliver go together perfectly! She felt cheated when Oliver dumped her then married Felicity it should have been her she could have been the Green Arrows wife, her career would have skyrocketed with that! She’d have the first scoop of everything! And now since his wife can’t remember she could get under her skin and she actually had a chance to make it happen! Susan Queen it has a nice ring to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick chapter or any mistakes in there my cat is sick right now and puking everywhere so i have keep cleaning up.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver walked into the loft seeing Felicity with piles of folders around her. He was happy Curtis was slowly introducing her back to her own company he knew she’d be going out of her mind with boredom, she liked keeping her mind busy she alway said it kept her mind sharp! Oliver put his keys into the bowl the noise telling Felicity he was home

“Hey” she smiled at him like she use too, she was remembering now slowly but she was getting there “A woman came by for you”

“Really? What woman?” Oliver hadn’t invited anyone round

“Susan Williams” Oliver rolled his eyes, of course Susan came round trying to cause trouble “she said you had the info you want….she also said you dated”

Oliver cleared his throat “We did for a little while”

Felicity put the folder in her hands down “She also said you at one point shouted at me for her”

“Did she?...well that's not a lie...see you and my sister Thea did ruin her career which was out of line but i didn’t shout at you. When we broke up you started seeing someone and i realised i had to move on, i had been holding out hope we’d get back together but you had someone new so i went for Susan simply because she was there, i did care for her but i never cared for her the way i care for you” Oliver walked to the dining table and took a seat near Felicity

“You sure? Because she looked more like the type of woman you’d date, you know she looked like a supermodel” 

“Felicity i don’t think you realise how beautiful you actually are on the inside and outside, your a supermodel in your own right” Felicity blushed at his words, he could never understand why she saw herself as less than every woman he’d dated not when she was so much more

“Well you better go see her about this info thing” Felicity spoke breaking the spell 

“I will do and be having a few words, just don’t let her get under skin” Felicity nodded her head then turned back the files.

Oliver picked up his keys and left to go see Susan. He doesn’t understand what Susan wants, is she trying to upset Felicity or him? What does she gain from it? He should have known better than to seek her help out but he had a lot going on with the longbow hunters, work and Felicity he didn’t have much time anymore plus it was Felicity who use get them information. Oliver knocked on Susans door when he opened the door he was met with Susan hair down and in a red short silk nightgown. So that's what’s she's after…

“Hi Oliver i wasn’t expecting you” she leaned against the door frame 

“Sure you wasn’t” Oliver moved past her rudely, she quickly closed the door and turned to him

“I just thought you’d ring me” she smiled seductively at him 

“What info do you have?” he said bluntly trying to get out of here as quick as possible

“Why in such a rush?” she walked slowly to him, placing a hand on his chest

“Susan” he gripped her hand pushing it away “I don’t know what game your playing here but i am happily married and it's going to stay that way” 

“You mean with Little Miss Forgetful? Come Oliver we both know even with her memory you and Felicity aren’t meant to be! You belong with someone like me, someone more your speed”

“I’m going to say this once you ever try and get between Felicity and me again i will ruin you or more like Felicity will do and this time she won’t take it back so i suggest you give me the info i need and we never speak again” 

“You seriously going to choose that blonde dwarf over me?” 

“Yes because she loves me for who i am not for a story. Now the info before i get impatient”

“Longbow hunters have a new ally the clock king, they are planning on hitting banks, hoping to take everyone's money and holding it until the people bring your head on a spike! that's all i have” Oliver turned leaving Susan alone, just what she deserves.

Oliver made his way back to his car, climbing in and scrubbing his hands across his face. The only person that would be a match for Clock King is Felicity, he’d be hoping to keep her out until she regained the majority of her memories but right now he didn’t have a choice, Curtis wouldn’t stand a chance he knew that, Felicity had struggled the first time but that might have been due to her feeling insecure about Sara. Oliver started the car and drove back to the loft, he’d have to ask for her help it’s as simply as that. 

______________________________________________________

Felicity had looked over every project she liked the space drones one most, to be able to send a drone to get better pictures and footage of mars and other planets would be life changing they just need to work out how, that could take many years but it would be worth it. Oliver walked through the door his keys clinging in the bowl, he looked like he was trying to solve some massive equation in his head. She had felt insecure about Susan but once Oliver told her everything she realized she had no need to worry he married her not Susan, it's what she kept telling herself over and over. Oliver walked to the dining table taking a seat, he fisted his hands together on the table

“You okay?” she asked

“Yeah umm Susan won’t be a problem i think she’s just lonely and wanted some attention” 

“Okay but are you okay? You look like you have something important to say”

Oliver tucked his lip between his teeth then let go “I need your help”

“Ooo what kind of help?” this had been the first time he’d actually asked anything of her

“The illegal kind”

“You want me to hack?”

“Yes, there is a man clock king another hacker who is going to freeze everyone's bank accounts and hold the city hostage until the public bring me to the longbow hunters”

“That doesn’t sound fun. I’ll help” Oliver whipped his head to her so fast he might have got whiplash

“You will?” 

“I think you're forgetting that i am remembering all the good we did so come on” she stood up and waited for him “whats wrong?” 

“Nothing i just….can’t thank you enough” he stood up and made their way to the bunker. Oliver called the team on the way for help. She knew who they was now just not so many memories of them for awhile she thought Laurel was still alive only to sadly be told she wasn’t. 

Everyone gathered on the platform as Oliver and Felicity walked in “What’s blondie doing here? I thought you was keeping her away” Rene spoke

“”I’m here to do something your guns can’t do” Felicity mocked she remembered how Rene betrayed them all and she still doesn’t understand why he’s back in the bunker

“Ouch that had to hurt Rene” John laughed “Nice to see you again Felicity” 

“You too John”

“As much as i hate to break this up what is the plan?” Dinah questioned

“Oliver has filled me in on the way about Clock king and his skills and i think our best option is for me and Curtis to access the banks and try and put up as many firewalls as we can the firewalls will get harder and harder each time. I have loads saved onto my computers so should be easy and you guys should suit up and track down Clock king, i’ll set up a search but i don’t know how long that will take, maybe someone on the streets will talk” Felicity sat down at her old chair getting a flash of the first time she sat down here and how she struggled in this chair. Curtis took the other chair and both started going through banks applying the firewalls while Rene,John, Dinah and Oliver suited up. She set up the searches tracking not just facial but certain keystrokes, he’s a hacker so that will be best way to find him. 

A few hours later they had Clock King locked up at AGRUS and the banks were safe so no public riot out for blood! The team came back and changed, Oliver sent them all home leaving just him and her alone finally. She’d been waiting for him to make some kind of move but he never does, well she's hardly been dropping hints but he knows she remembers their first kiss, their first date, first time they made love, their wedding both times and bits and pieces of their time away in Ivy Town, but still nothing! Felicity stood waiting wandering around the bunker making her way over to the salmon ladder...she always loved watching him do that.

“Hey you alright?” Oliver walked over joining her on the training mats

“Yeah...do you remember that one time we” she gestured to the mats “you know down here?”

“Yeah i remember” he spoke with a smirk on his face

“Have a lot of memories down here, us two” she walked towards him her heels clicking 

“Without all this we wouldn’t have met” he told her as she placed her hands around his neck pulling herself closer to his body

“Oliver you know it’s okay, i remember most things you can kiss me”

“I didn’t want to pressure…” Felicity cut him off with a kiss, it felt like the first time all over again expect no sadness behind it. It was more like she was coming home, his arms winded around her waist pushing her closer to his chest. He gave her a small squeeze making her gasp so he could plunge his tongue into her mouth her moan muffled by his mouth.

_________________________________________________

 

Oliver and Felicity lay naked on the training mats, his arm outstretched as she used it as a pillow, her hand on his chest drawing patterns and a green blanket over them both. He wasn’t expecting the night to go this way but the moment she kissed him he lost all self control, it felt too good to have her back in his arms he wasn’t going to let her leave again not without worshipping her head to toe and that's just what he did, he showed her how much he loved her, how beautiful she truly is 

“So how much do you remember?” he asked

“Enough, not got all the pieces yet but i am getting there” she turned her head leaving soft kisses on his bicep “why you scared i am going remember you making a deal with FBI and not telling me while giving everyone a farewell tour and then leaving me with William in protective custody while you went to jail?” 

Oliver gritted his teeth “You remember”

“Yes i do remember most of that and i should be mad but i can’t be i lost you and then when you came back you in a way lost me so you know how it feels now. So don’t do it again” she spoke as she poked his chest with her last words

“I can’t promise i won’t do everything in my power to protect you but i will start consulting you” 

That's a promise he can make good on. When he returned he’d been so afraid he’d lose her seeing her in that bed because of the mistakes he made, William miles away from him it had scared him. When she couldn’t remember anything he wondered if it was best that way but that was the old him, who he is now is thanks to her so he wasn’t going to leave her not when she never left his side.

 

A few months after Felicity had regained most of her memory and she had regained her confidence. Oliver couldn’t be happier having his Felicity back the one who goes to work then comes to the bunker, together their a team within the team. William came for a short week visit which went much better than last time, Felicity was asking all sorts of questions remembering everything he loved, Oliver actually felt they was becoming a family again, with Felicity’s help they was hoping to take William back a judge might not rule Oliver’s way but they might rule Oliver AND Felicity’s way since she is a CEO and a well respected member of society.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity had remembered everything about Susan Williams, this little sly bitch had took advantage of the fact she couldn’t remember to try and drive a wedge between her and Oliver. She might have been Oliver’s fling but she’s his wife and she’ll be damned if she’s going to let Susan get away with that. She knocked on Susans door first thing in the morning catching her before work. Susan looked surprised to see Felicity almost worried

“Felicity, how can i help you?” she put on her best reporter smile

“I was wondering why you was trying to cause trouble between me and Oliver?” she pushed her way through into Susan's apartment

“Trouble? I wasn’t causing trouble”

“Cut the bull, i remember Susan and yes you was with Oliver but he never loved you and you never loved him so why did you come to my house and start messing with my marriage”

“Fine, Oliver and you aren’t right for each other, you're too different. See me and Oliver we make a much better couple both from good families, both tall and honestly i just think i would be much more Oliver’s speed bedroom wise” she winked at Felicity! actually winked

Felicity couldn’t hold back she slapped Susan leaving a red hand print across her face “You listen to me you stay the hell away from my husband!”

“Why scared he might go for me?” Susan rubbed her face trying to soothe the pain

“Please...my husband prefers to take the trash out not sleep with it. You going to leave town and don’t ever come back. I’m done playing games”

“Why would i do that?”

“Because if you don’t i will ruin you! Ruining your career will look like child's play by the time i’m done so i suggest you get packing! You have 72 hours” Felicity walked out slamming the door behind her, this time she left with the smirk. 

It took two months but they got William back the grandparents finally folded due to not being able to keep up with William due to their age and Felicity was far more capable when it came to his education. Oliver had spent the week turning the guest room into William’s bedroom, now waiting at the train station waiting for William to arrive

“Dad! Felicity” William ran to them jumping into their arms

“Hey buddy, i missed you” Oliver kissed the top of his head holding them both close

“I miss you too, both of you” William pulled back “You remember now right Felicity?”

“Yeah i do and i want to hear all about your new projects and i was wondering if you wanted to spend the summer helping me and Curtis on a project?”

“Really?” he looked at biggest toothest grin she’d ever seen “I’d love that”

They drove home and set William up, the rest of his stuff would be arriving tomorrow so for now they got some family time. Oliver made dinner with the help of William while Felicity set up. After dinner they watched the baseball game….well they did Felicity spent the time on her phone at half time William went upstairs bringing down papers

“Felicity?” she looked up from her phone as he stood in front of her holding the paper tight to his chest “My grandparents helped me with one last project and i was wondering if you’d take a look?”

“Of course” Oliver removed his arm from behind her head as she sat forward, William looked nervous handing the papers to her but once she saw them she understood why. She couldn’t help the tears that slipped from her, she covered her mouth in disbelief

“Felicity? What's wrong?” Oliver asked looking over at the papers, he took a closer look ‘Adoption Papers’ William wanted her to adopt him

“Is that a yes?” William started fiddling with her hands wondering where to put himself

“Yes! Of course i’ll adopt you” Felicity gave the papers to Oliver and brung William into a tight hug, he was probably finding it hard to breathe but right now she didn’t care, both Queen men have managed to make her the happiest woman alive. Oliver stood up releasing Felicity's grip on William she knew then William had silently asked Oliver for help 

“You have sign here” William pointed to the last page “and then we can take it city hall and make it official tomorrow” 

Felicity grabbed a pen off the table and quickly signed, she loved William like he was her own she’d never try and replace his mother but she could be a friend and guide for him. Felicity spent the next hour happy crying she calmed down once William went to bed while she and Oliver stayed seated on the sofa

“Did you know anything about that?” she sniffled drying her tears on Olivers t shirt

“Nope i was just as surprised as you” Oliver tucked her under his arm as she leaned into his side

“That was the best surprise i have ever had”

“So it beats every surprise i have every given you?” he mocked

“Hell yes! I more surprised he managed to keep it quiet and wait till evening!” 

“Us Queen men know how to do something proper”

“Ha ha funny”

“Come on” Oliver stood up holding his hand out for her “sooner we sleep the sooner we   
wake up and take those papers to city hall” Felicity took his hand as they walked to bed.

 

After months she finally had her memories and family back. A family that she loved and they loved her. Nothing could be sweeter, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them who knows maybe they’ll have a baby of their own or get a bigger place now their both on good wages. William joined her in the summer working on their projects he loved being around so much tech and in a place where he wasn’t bullied for being smart but praised, Felicity neutered his knowledge and let it grow, she knows he’ll grow up to change the world maybe even take over her shares of the company when she's old and grey. As for her and Oliver they was in a good place, he took less risks in the field to prevent less injury and even allowed the team to the lead at times, they was planning on having a child of their own after all they had wasted enough time not point wasting more! She had her family, company, her husband was hero and so was she, they turned their lives from a living nightmare to a living dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing more chapters, this is not what i want to happen in the show but i have to fill these new few months without Arrow so instead i'll write and share :)


End file.
